A Quest of Hope
by Thyoth
Summary: A mysterious person has brought back Bardock. Bardock has plans to find a lost colony of Saiyans, buried deep in space and he needs the aid of his son, Goku and his prince, Vegeta.
1. Bardock is back!

The sky darkened as a bright light sprung forth from seven, carefully grouped spheres resting carefully on the small patch of grass. The light swept upward, entwining itself between the pitch-black clouds that hung around. Shenron, the mighty dragon loomed overhead, speaking in a deep voice that shook the ground.  
  
"You have awakened me from my slumber. Speak your two wishes" he boomed.  
  
A shadowy figure raises its hands and shouts to Shenron in a muffled voice, his mouth being covered in a thick scarf.  
  
"Mighty Shenron, my first wish is for you to resurrect the lost saiyan, Bardock, and my second, is for you to being him here-to earth."  
  
Shenron's mighty figure glowed for a brief moment. "It has been done" he said at last, "I shall take my leave."  
  
The seven spheres-no, the seven dragon balls shot up in yet another burst of light and shot to the corners of the earth. The sky above cleared, revealing a particularly bright and cheerful day. The sun shone as a light breeze ruffled the grass and gently lifted the clothing Chi Chi was hanging to dry out on the clothesline. A particularly damp shirt caught her off guard and slapped her wetly on the cheek.  
  
"Ugh, for christssake, why can't we live close to the city and have electricity like normal people." She looked up briefly to see her husband lying peacefully in mid air, snoring away.  
  
"GOKU!!" The birds in a nearby tree squawked in alarm at this sudden outburst, and flew up in a panic. Goku was startled from his sleep, tilting to one side in surprise at the sudden flare-up from his wife below him.  
  
"Yes Chi Chi?" Goku looked questioningly down at his wife, his eyes large with the innocence of a puppy.  
  
"Goku, by don't you get down here and help me with this laundry?" She threw the shirt in her hand down, back into the wicker basket and placed her hands heavily on her hips. "All you do is sit around and sleep."  
  
"But Chi Chi" He began "I was waiting for Gohan to get back from town, and Goten is still with Trunks. I was prepping to train with them when they got home." He grinned sheepishly, knowing the answer that would be yelled to him.  
  
But she didn't yell at him for the moment, "You boys and your martial arts" She sighed and placed two clothespins in her mouth, while bending over to reclaim the shirt she had thrown down. "I'll never understand you," she muttered out of the side of her mouth.  
  
Then in the distance, a dark speckle shot downwards into the earth, shuddering the ground and resulting in a column of blackish brown smoke rising from the point of impact. Goku's eyes hardened into a determined stare. He looked down at Chi Chi and told her to stay there, and then he powered up and flew in the direction of the crash location.  
  
Bardock crawled from the Saiyan pod he had traveled in, his mind a jumble. He remembered his death, Frieza, seeing his son. But he couldn't make the pieces come together. His tail twitched carelessly from being wrapped tightly around his waist and hung loose, occasionally swinging to either side. Out of an old habit he peered to the left, expecting to see a scouter, and discovering there was none to be found.  
  
"Oh yeah. That's right" Bardock climbed out from the crater, feeling in no condition to fly. In his minds eye, he could see a lone figure speeding towards him, soon joined by several individuals. He blinked several times, and slowly walked to lean beneath a tree. He needed to think about his vision.  
  
Goku flew along at a fairly fast past, his rigid eyes locked onto his singular target. Not soon after he had left his home in the mountains, Gohan joined him, along with the other defenders of the Earth, the Z fighters.  
  
"Kakkarot, do you sense that?" Vegeta flew near Goku, keeping his voice low.  
  
"Yes Vegeta, I do. That's a Saiyan all right"  
  
They landed as a group on the ridge of the crater. Not far from them, they spotted a figure sitting underneath the cool shade of a tree. From this distance he looked like he could have been Goku. The stranger had apparently noticed them, and lifted himself to his feet. It was not long before he stood in front of them, and their jaws were on the ground.  
  
Bardock carefully looked over the group's faces and tested their power energies in his mind like a tester samples wine. Yes, he thought, three half saiyans, and two full ones. The rest are all native beings from this planet. When he reached the end of the line that had formed, his mind froze. Prince Vegeta?! Here?! And with Kakkarot, his offspring! This was outstanding. He takes a step towards Goku and embraces him, then turns to Vegeta and gives him a hearty "My Prince".  
  
Goku is startled by this sudden show of affection from this Saiyan. He quirks an eyebrow questioningly. "Just who are you?"  
  
Bardock looked at his son again, happy for once to see him. "Kakkarot, I am your father, Bardock. Don't you remember me?"  
  
---AN: Yes, a short chapter I know. But this is only the beginning!--- 


	2. An Idea, a colony in space?

Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Bardock, Goku's long thought dead father has returned to Earth. How did it happen? A mysterious person wished the Saiyan back to life-and to plant Earth!  
  
Goku blinked in surprise at this saiyan Bardock's-no his father's- statement. He laughed weakly for a moment, in disbelief then pointed his left index finger at Bardock's chest.  
  
"But, my dad's dead. Frieza killed him and all the other Saiyans." His voice was broken once again by another onslaught of feeble laughter. "So you can't be my father-he's dead!"  
  
"I know, I can hardly believe it myself." Bardock chuckles slightly, than continues, "this is terrific! Tell me, what has happened to Frieza? Is he dead?"  
  
"Of course he is. He's been dead for a very long time" interjects Vegeta. He stares coldly at Bardock and folds his arms across his chest in an 'I'm waiting' sort of stance and asks, "Now, enough beating around the bush, how did you get here? Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza, so there's no possible way for you to be here."  
  
"Actually Vegeta, someone could've wished for it from the dragon balls" stated Yamcha. His face twists into a thoughtful expression, "but who would wish for this?"  
  
"In any case, we should probably head to the look out. I don't know why, but I don't think it's safe for us to talk here." Goku glanced over either of his shoulders and raised his ki level, so that he began to float. "Let's go" he said shortly and with a burst of speed, headed towards the lookout.  
  
The ground beneath them sped by, and Bardock's eyes bounced around in his head taking in all of the sights. Slightly below and to either side of him flew Piccolo and Krillin. Both kept an eye on him, but Bardock paid them no mind. He had no plans of escaping. The buildings they passed stood proudly, and Bardock noted how this race had developed their cities much like his home world. As he peered into the sky, he saw no moon. Usually, even in the brightest day, you can see the moon from reflections of sunlight. This puzzled him, so Bardock asked about it.  
  
"No moon? Oh yeah, it was blown up a while ago" responded Goku, slightly looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Then how do you transfor--" he trailed off as he looked at Kakarott's rear. He had no tail! Frantically he looked at his prince. He didn't have a tail either! He stopped suddenly in shock, and the Z fighters stopped as well, to stare at him. "Where are your tails!" he demanded.  
  
"Tails?" asked Vegeta. "We don't need tails to be powerful. We're Super Saiyans and so are our children."  
  
"Super Saiyans?!" Bardock was surprised at this. That his own son was a super saiyan. It was almost unfathomable.  
  
"Yeah, super saiyans. But let's not show you here." Goku smiled slightly and continued, "I'm sure there are some people who would want to meet you very soon, so let's not keep them waiting—Dad."  
  
The words fell awkwardly from Goku's mouth. He never had the chance to call anyone 'Dad' only grandfather. It felt pretty good, like a part of him was finally fulfilled. The rest of the journey was flown in silence, individuals left to their own thoughts. But one question stuck in the back of their minds. Who or what had revived Bardock? However, this was a secondary concern to Bardock, who had his mind set on a much larger goal. The group's collective landing on the tiled floor of the look out alerted Dende and Mr.Popo. Both stopped in surprise at the extra person that had accompanied the group back.  
  
"Uh Goku" said Dende "Who is that?" He points at Bardock questioningly.  
  
"Oh him?" Goku smiles, "He's my father, Bardock."  
  
Dende stammers, "Y-your father?" His brow furrows as he sinks into deep concentration. "Yes, yes this would explain why Shenron was summoned earlier. But why did you bring him here?"  
  
"I was, um kind of thinking he could stay up here with you?" Goku asked tentatively.  
  
Bardock spoke up, clearing his voice. "Actually Kakarott, I was wondering if I might spend the night at your home. I would like to get to know your family, and you." He smiled slightly, a rare sight from him, well unless you counted the times when he was destroying planets, back in the day.  
  
Goku blinked in surprise at this, then turned to his sons, Gohan and Goten. "You guys okay with that?"  
  
Gohan and Goten looked at each other, exchanging brotherly communications through the way they looked at each other. Finally, Gohan and Goten nodded their heads.  
  
Gohan though had something else to say. "Um, dad, what is mom going to think?" He was scared of Chi Chi. In fact, if you were in your right mind, you would find it hard not to be. Goku thought about this for a bit, his mouth set in a thin line of consideration, as he thought this over.  
  
"She'll be fine with it!" Goku said finally. True, he knew Chi Chi probably wouldn't be okay with it, but he knew she wouldn't say no to him for very long. With that all settled, he said goodbye to all of his friends, and started off towards home, Gohan, Goten and Bardock with Piccolo following casually behind.  
  
When they arrived at Goku's home, the sun was setting, turning the sky a beautiful ruby red.  
  
"Just like home" Bardock murmured as he touched the soft soil. From the confines of the humble home rang the sounds of an angry Chi Chi fixing dinner for when her family came home.  
  
Goku swung the wooden door open and hollered inside. "Chi Chi, we're home! And guess what!"  
  
"Really Goku, I'm not in the mood." She walked out, her hands grasping a dishtowel. Her jaw dropped open when she peered into to foyer. There were four men there! She knew Piccolo was outside, so who was this strange man. She narrowed her gaze onto Goku and through gritted teeth said, "Goku, who is this man?" She pointed with her right index finger at Bardock.  
  
"Um Chi Chi, I want you to meet Bardock, my father" Goku smiled sheepishly and hoped she wouldn't be too mad. Instead of her usual explosion however, she smiled and stepped forward to shake Bardock's hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Bardock. It's good to finally see the father of such a great man." Chi Chi side-glanced at Goku, telling him that she would yell at him later.  
  
The group ate dinner in peace, the only words spoken were merely to express a want for something they couldn't reach. Finally, after many servings of food later, Bardock stood and asked Goku if he would see him in the other room. Bardock felt that his son was a reasonable man and would follow him, and that Goku did. When they had arrived in the living room, Bardock wringed his hands and began to speak.  
  
"Kakarrot, are you aware of the S.E.C.s?" asked Bardock.  
  
"S.E.C.s?" responded Goku. He quirked an eyebrow as he thought about this, but finally shook his head. "No I'm not" he said finally.  
  
"S.E.C.s stands for Standard Emergency Colony (s). It's usually where groups of Saiyans live, as sort of a back up. It's quite an honor to be sent to one, seeing as they only take the best." Bardock paused for a moment. "Do you know what I'm saying?"  
  
Goku, ever the slow one, thought about this also. "I think I do," he finally said.  
  
"It means that there could be other Saiyans out there Kakkarot! And if I'm not mistaken, and I know my galaxies, there shouldn't be one too far from here, well at least not really."  
Goku blinked in surprise at this and gasped. More saiyans? That was unbelievable! Could it be true? 


	3. Just A Filler

Sorry for not updating sooner :D I'll try and get more organized  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Bardock comes home to meet Goku's family and reveals that there may be other Saiyans in special Standard Emergency Colonies (S.E.C.s).  
  
Bardock looked at his son's shocked expression, understanding it perfectly.  
  
"That's how I felt when I first learned about it. I never would have remembered it though, if I hadn't fallen here." He taps his head lightly and continues, "It must have shaken it loose from my memories."  
  
Just then Chi Chi, over and done with the dinner's dishes, poked her head in the doorway and called sternly for Goku. He rose, apologizing to his father, then nervously walked out into the hallway to see what his wife wanted. Chi Chi had been holding this particular rant in her since Goku had flown off to inspect god knows what. She lifted her left index finger, preparing for a full throttle scolding.  
  
"When were you going to tell me your father was coming? And did it ever occur to you that MAYBE I might need your help HERE?! Just because you see something in the distance falling towards earth doesn't mean you can run off at the drop of a dime! Honestly Goku!"  
  
"Chi Chi I can explain, really!" Goku smiled and waved his hands across his chest, trying to ward off the dangerous finger wagging. "Well, it goes like this. I didn't know my father was coming, because technically he was dead for a very long time, but someone wished him back. That's where the falling object comes in, turns out it was my father."  
  
Chi Chi stopped for a moment, open mouthed, processing this information. She brought the finger that had before, been waving in front of Goku, up to her lips in careful thought. Goku, taking this prime opportunity, patted his wife on the back lightly.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't mind Chi Chi!" He grinned and stepped back into the living room, popping his head out one more time to smile at his wife. She steamed and stormed into Gohan's room, making sure he finished his term paper for school.  
  
Outside, Piccolo watched Goku and his father talk about the old Saiyan planet. How the skies were a beautiful blood ruby-red and they had buildings that touched the sky, much like Earth. He felt uneasy about trusting Bardock, Goku's father or not. Piccolo knew that Goku sometimes did not have the best of judgments.  
  
"Guess I'll just have to be on my toes then," Piccolo muttered. Hearing the back door open, he felt it better to leave, rather than face Chi Chi's wrath as she took out the garbage.  
  
Early the next morning, Goku was keen on introducing his father to his sons, other friends and getting a little sparring in with him. Remembering Chi Chi's blow up the other night, he scribbled down a note for her and stuck it on the fridge. She was out shopping and would be home later. At the sound of all this hustle and bustle, Bardock, Gohan and Goten all aroused from their slumbers to join Goku in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey dad what's the rush?" asked Gohan sleepily, "Usually you at least wait until mom's home before we go off and train."  
  
"Yeah, it's too early to be up." Goten yawned loudly and stretched his arms.  
  
Bardock appeared to have those same exact thoughts. He never was bothered about when he should get up, unless he had orders to go clean up a planet. Even then, he took his sweet old time. Saiyans are never really in a hurry if you think about it. Bardock yawned and stared at his son, who seemed bright and perky in this early morning hour. He glanced at a small clock that glinted in the sunlight, revealing the time.  
  
"Noon eh? Way too early" muttered Bardock.  
  
"Today we're going to go train!" Goku's eyes sparkled with excitement. He was finally going to see how powerful his father was.  
  
The three's ears perked at this. Training was usually pretty rough, but it was also exhilarating.  
  
"Oh yea! Vegeta and Trunks are coming with us too!" Goku snatched a nearby donut and chewed on it happily. He peered out of the window over the sink and into the sunny countryside.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
Bardock flew through the air, trying to dodge and swerve around Vegeta's Ki attacks. The earth shook beneath them as they trained diligently, waiting for Bulma and the others to finish the spaceship that supposedly would take them to the Saiyan world.  
  
Goten, Gohan and Trunks all rush Goku who good heartedly lets some punches through, but blocks the rest. As the sun fell, darkening the sky, their practice eased up as the boys slowed and grew weary. So, when Goku's stomach began to rumble for some home made dinner, it was no surprise that they went separate ways. Bardock bowed before his prince, to the much embarrassment of Goku, and went home with his son and grandchildren.  
  
However.. in the distance, the same shadowy figure whom had brought Bardock back watched as they flew away. He had been watching the entire day, studying the strengths and weaknesses of these Saiyans. 


End file.
